Una vez al año, no hace daño
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Una vez al año, no hace daño solía decir Kushina cuando intentaba peinar hacia abajo el pelo de Minato en una ocasión especial. También solía decirlo cuando Quería que Kakashi y Obito posaran juntos para una foto. A Kakashi le parecía un dicho estúpido, pero al final del día, Kushina siempre tenía razón.


Bueno, sí, soy yo, sigo viva. Ni recordaba cómo postear. Pero la ocasión lo merece. Resulta que estamos de aniversario en nuestro Aquelarre de perras ansiedad. Así que feliz aniversario para nosotras. Mi amiga fue Yali, y lo siento mucho por esto nada más me salió. Pidió Kakashi y amistad y obvio, yo no me puedo resistir a este par, este equipo, esta temporal familia ;_;

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

_**Una vez al año, no hace daño**_

_«__Una vez al año, no hace daño solía decir Kushina cuando intentaba peinar hacia abajo el pelo de Minato en una ocasión especial. También solía decirlo cuando Quería que Kakashi y Obito posaran juntos para una foto. A Kakashi le parecía un dicho estúpido, pero al final del día, Kushina siempre tenía razón.__»_

_._

Mientras caminaba al sitio donde le habían citado, Kakashi se preguntó por qué Minato-sensei no había dicho que fueran a entrenar. Tampoco lo había llamado «reunión». Simplemente les había dado una hora y un lugar. Era algo bastante extraño.

Al llegar se encontró con Minato, Kushina y Rin que hablaban entre ellas mientras Minato parecía revisar la mochila que tenía a sus pies. Cuando el rubio le notó, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

—¡Ey, Kakashi! Llegas justo a tiempo, ten aguanta esto —dijo Minato poniendo en las manos de Kakashi varias cajas de bento mientras las contaba. Kakashi enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, sensei?

—¿No se lo has dicho? —intervino Kushina poniendo sus brazos en jarra—. Nos vamos a hacer un picnic al río y a buscar unas hierbas medicinales.

Kakashi suspiró. Entendía por qué Minato no le había dicho nada. Sabía que no querría ir. A Kakashi los encuentros de ese tipo no le gustaban.

—También vendrá él, ¿verdad?

Y como llamado por el cielo, Obito apareció cayendo estrepitosamente de un árbol, disculpándose por llegar tarde y dándole a Rin una flor que Kakashi sabía, había robado de algún jardín vecino. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

Cuando por fin se asentaron en el río, Kushina les dejó el libro de plantas medicinales y les marcó las que necesitaba. Mandándoles a por ellas mientras Minato y ella preparaban el paño en el suelo y todo lo demás. Simplemente, al ir a coger el libro al mismo tiempo que Obito, sus miradas se cruzaron con desagrado.

—Obviamente, yo me ocuparé, soy un Uchiha, tengo una visión privilegiada.

—No tienes el _sharingan_, tu visión ahora mismo es promedio.

Rin negó con la cabeza, tomando ella el libro y andando sin hacerles caso, mirando con detenimiento cualquier planta parecida a las pedidas por Kushina.

Una media hora después, a Kakashi ya le habían picado tres mosquitos, una rana le había saltado en la cara a Rin y Obito había pisado tres cacas de vaca. Bueno en ese momento justo cuatro.

—¿¡Por qué hacen tanta caca!?

—Dicen que pisar caca trae buena suerte —comentó Rin mientras sonreía divertida por la situación y Obito se ponía rojo.

El Uchiha se quitó el zapato y fue a lavarlo al río como las veces anteriores, pero esta vez pisó un guijarro mojado, se resbaló y cayó de culo en el agua. Todo se quedó en silencio mientras Rin parecía entre preocupada y divertida y Kakashi se aguantaba la risa. Un sapo croó.

—¡Odio las vacas!

Al volver y empezar a comer tras contar todo, Obito parecía contento saboreando la comida de Kushina.

—Está muy bueno, Kushina-san —comentó Kakashi.

—Gracias, es carne de vaca.

Obito se atragantó y Kakashi se río por fin. Quizás solo quizás esos encuentros no eran tan desagradables. Porque una vez al año, no hace daño.

* * *

.

Y eso es todo espero que sí se vea la amistad y como Kakashi en el fondo disfruta de la quedada.

Fun fact: cuando yo era pequeña e iba al campo o al río con mi familia SIEMPRE me pasaba eso pisaba cacas de vacas y mis padres tenían que limpiarme los zapatos en el río. Torpe desde pequeña, así soy.


End file.
